Behind What Seems
by cotton2candy
Summary: When Mabel shook the statue's hand, she didn't expect it to crumble into nothingness, but she REALLY didn't expect it to awaken the demon Bill Cipher, who now has amnesia and doesn't remember a thing. Now it's up to Mabel, Candy and Grenda to befriend the demon but more importantly hide him from public eye. But that's pretty hard when he's clueless about everything. AMNESIA AU.


"Are you sure you'll be fine without me?" Mabel asked, twiddling her thumbs nervously as she sat on her bed in the room she shared with her brother in the Mystery Shack. Mabel was getting ready to leave to go hang out with Candy and Grenda, but felt a bit odd leaving a sick Dipper all by himself with nothing to do. Dipper gave her a small nod, but coughed.

"I'll be fine, alright? If I need anything I'll ask Soos, okay?" Dipper smiled, his voice cracked awkwardly even more than usual because he was congested. Mabel tried her best to return the smile. She grabbed her pink backpack, and before putting it on she shoved a nearby glittery notebook into her backpack.

"If I see anything weird, I'll record t for you, okay?" Mabel decided, which made her brother smile a bit more, his eyes lighting up.

"Thanks Mabes." Dipper closed his eyes and started to fall asleep, Mabel just hoped he would get better soon. Mabel made her way out of the room, making sure to close the door quietly so as not to disturb Dipper. She walked down the stairs, and as she left outside she shouted,

"bye Soos! I'll be seeing you later, I'm going to hang out with Candy and Grenda!" As she walked out she could hear Soos reply by saying "alright Mabel, See you dude! Don't stay out too late!" he was probably busy restocking the shelves, the Mystery Shack had gotten more customers ever since the whole summer where that apocalypse thing happened. Ever since then, Soos had been running the Mystery Shack with his girlfriend, Melody. Abuelita, Soos' grandmother would occasionally help run the shop, but she mostly did other things like cook dinner and knit in her favorite chair. Stan and Ford were still out on the open sea, they orginally planned to be back in time for Dipper and Mabel's current summer, but they couldn't make it due to an amazing discovery, but the two grunkles promised they would try to make it back in time before the two leave. Dipper obviously couldn't wait to hear all about it, and Mabel was pretty excited to hear about the two's adventures, she just wasn't as vocal about it as Dipper.

Well Dipper hasn't actually been very vocal about it as usual, as he had been sick for the past four days, and they've only been back in Gravity Falls for two weeks. Dipper had claimed he had 'just allergies', but Mabel felt that hard to believe, she was certain there was something very wrong with him, the two usually got their allergies at the same time. But ultimately, Mabel trusted her brother's intuition but still felt unsure about it being 'just allergies'. She was probably just being paranoid, one might say she was acting like a Dipper.

Mabel tossed those thoughts aside and continued to make her way to Greasy's Diner to meet up with her friends, and she felt her phone buzz in her skirt pocket. She brought it out, and noticed she received a text from Grenda. She opened up the message, and read:

 **HEY GURL WHERE ARE YOU ME N CANDY R WAITING FOR U AT GREASY'S! ;(**

Mabel found herself grinning as she read the text, and began to type her response as she walked.

 **Don't worry I'm almost there I was just making sure dipdop was okay ;) c u there!**

She clicked send, and by the time she finished doing that she was outside of Greasy's Diner. She could see Grenda and Candy chatting at a booth from outside, and walked into Greasy's and over to her friends' booth.

"Hey girls!" Mabel genuinely smiled, happy to see her friends after not seeing them ever since the end of last summer, aside from occasional photos they would send each other via instant messaging. The two girls got out from their booths, and Grenda pulled Mabel into a big hug, then Candy too joined the hug fest.

"OH MY GOSH MABEL! IT'S BEEN FOREVER!" Grenda shouted, earning a few glares from other customers.

"It is so nice to see you again!" Candy proclaimed, tightening her hug, and Mabel more than happily returned both of their hugs.

"I've missed you guys too." Mabel responded and the three sat down in the booth, ignoring the glares they received from customers, and Lazy Susan walked to their booth to take their orders.

"Well hey girls, what can I get for y'all?" Lazy Susan inquired, with a small notepad in her hands. Mabel decided to order first, ordering a small chocolate milkshake. Candy and Grenda decided to have the same thing. Lazy Susan wrote down an order for three chocolate milkshakes and walked back into the kitchen area, and the three began to chat away about the things they did after Mabel left Gravity Falls last suummer. Talks of new crushes, latest gossip, and the like arose as they waited for their orders to come.

* * *

By the time they left, it was very late, and the three were out of Greasy's Diner laughing loudly, chocolate stains on their shirts. The majority of the time at the diner was spent talking about one of Candy's crushes. Apparently she met a really cute boy at band camp, and was telling really embarrassing stories surround said boy.

"He was incredibly sweet, and looked like an angel." Candy blushed as she uttered those words, and Grenda grinned.

"Oh, I know what you mean girl." Grenda added. The three walked in a comfortable silence, then Mabel began skipping ahead to the Mystery Shack, Candy and Grenda skipped to her, going to walk the girl home. The three of them were having fun, goofing off. Mabel began to have a really good feeling about this summer. She could see it in her head now, Dipper would get better and he could hang out with her and her friends, maybe he and Candy could possibly get together. They would seriously be an adorable couple.

It was definitely a good thought and she saved the idea for later, still skipping as her friends failed to catch up. Though she saw something she didn't think she ever would see and hoped she'd never see, and stopped in her tracks, nearly tripping. Candy and Grenda bumped into Mabel, and the three fell down.

"Sorry Mabel!"Candy squeaked, and Mabel got up, dusting her skirt. The other two girls did the same, and they all looked at the strange object that had Mabel so freaked out. A dusty statue, covered in moss. There was a few ants crawling on it, and it had an uncanny resemblance to...

"Isn't that the triangle guy?" Grenda furrowed her brows, looking a bit angry. "You know, the guy who caused that one apocalypse, weirdma-" Grenda was about to finish but Candy shushed the girl.

"Grenda! You know it is against Gravity Falls law to mention the events of..." Candy clasped her hands together, though the two already knew what she was talking about. Weirdmageddon, the apocalypse that had taken place near the end of summer last year, and now the demon in charge of that whole fiasco was suddenly back in Gravity Falls, only now he was made of stone.

"But why is this here...?" Mabel looked around uncomfortably, seeing this statue was making her unhappy to say the least. She didn't know much about the triangle as Dipper and Ford did, especially Ford, but she knew he was a bad guy who couldn't be trusted. She knew those two dorks wouldn't be very happy if they knew about this statue.

Candy touched the statue, first by poking the eye. Her hand recoiled, and she took a step back.

"It's warm..." Candy announced to the two, who looked at each other. Warm was a temperature that didn't exactly fit strange statues in the forest, this just didn't add up. Grenda stepped forward, and took off the stone hat.

"Grenda!" Mabel gasped, as Grenda carried the hat with ease. Grenda was about to place it on her own head, but dropped it in surprise when she noticed a storm of ants come crawling out of the hat. Luckily, nobody got hurt but there was broken stone pieces all over the grounds.

"Whoops."Grenda stared down at the debris, then looked back at the statue, a now hat-less and apparently bald bill cipher. Candy and Grenda examined the statue together, while Mabel took a few uneasy glances at the statue, before stepping in and deciding to examine it as well, bringing out her glittery notebook along with a gel pen. She figured this qualified as something incredibly weird, and decided to write down stuff she noticed about it. She even drew a sketch of the statue, without the hat of course. The drawing of the statue looked much cuter than the actual statue itself.

"Has this always been here?" Grenda questioned after a long moments of silence. The three girls stared at each other, knowing very well that it had not. Even in a place as weird and strange as Gravity Falls, they were pretty sure they would notice a statue that was undeniably of Bill Cipher. The silence resumed, and Mabel pondered more about Bill Cipher and this statue. How long _had_ this been here? By the looks of it, it seemed to be here for several months. You think someone would've walked by the Mystery Shack and noticed the statue of the guy who almost got away with taking over the entire town, and was aiming to take over the entire world. Mabel's slowly brought her hands towards the Bill Cipher Statue's hand, and attempted to shake it.

She honestly didn't know what she was expecting to happen, but she definitely didn't expect it to all crumble down into bits of debris. The trio of friends jumped back in shock, and Mabel instantly regretted shaking the statue's hand. Why the hell had she done it in the first place? Shouldn't you not shake Bill Cipher's hand? Wasn't that a bad omen?

Uneasiness swelled up inside Mabel. She had to leave, now.

"Let's go." Mabel whispered, her two friends nodded in agreement. They shouldn't even be out this late. They walked to the Mystery Shack, and then began to run.

* * *

Mabel came home safely, Candy and Grenda would've liked to stay over, but didn't want to bother their friend's sick brother. So Candy called her mom to ask her to pick up her and Grenda, Candy's mom would drop Grenda off at her own house. Besides their parents probably didn't want them to walk home this late, it was nearly ten thirty. Candy and Grenda sat on a couch in the shack's living room as they waited for Candy's mom to show up. Mabel sat on the couch with them, waiting for Candy's mom to show up.

"So," Candy began and began stroking her own hair. "That was..." Candy fumbled with her hands, and averted her gaze downwards.

"That was something." Grenda finished for the girl, and she scratched the back of her head.

"It's probably nothing. Maybe it was a statue made in his honor or something," Mabel thought aloud. "You know, some people worshiped him during the apocalypse."

Candy and Grenda slowly nodded, "it is possible" Candy assured but there was still some doubt.

There was a quiet knock on the door of the Mystery Shack, causing all three girls to jump, then they all nervously laughed.

"It's probably my mom. I'll go get it, okay?" Candy said heading towards the shack's door, and sure enough it was her mother.

"Hi sweetie, you have fun tonight?" Candy's mom asked her daughter, who nodded in response. "Yes ma," Candy spoke softly. Grenda walked over to Candy and Candy's mother. The two girls gave Mabel a small wave.

"Goodnight Mabel." Candy yawned, and Grenda nodded.

"I'll text you tomorrow, okay?" Grenda added and Mabel nodded.

"Good night girls, I love you! Good night Mrs. Chiu." Mabel replied a bit too enthusiastically, and walked up stairs to get ready to go asleep. She quietly opened the door, and Dipper was half-asleep.

"Mabel?" Dipper groaned, and Mabel went over to her brother.

"Yeah, Dipper?" Mabel spoke quietly, and Dipper rubbed his eyes.

"Did you see anything strange?" Dipper questioned, and Mabel thought about it for a moment. Her brother was already incredibly sick, she didn't want to stress him out even more. She knew Bill Cipher was a pretty touchy subject, plus the two hadn't talked about Bill Cipher in a while, and she really didn't want to talk about this. Not now.

"No," Mabel lied. "Sorry, I tried to look for something interesting to write down, but I couldn't find anything. Just another normal day in Gravity Falls." Mabel said the last part jokingly, and Dipper gave her a sheepish grin.

"That's alright. Goodnight, Mabel." Dipper closed his eyes, and he was off to sleep once again. Mabel sighed unhappily, as she climbed into bed.

"Goodnight Dipping Sauce." Mabel mumbled, as she stared at the ceiling. She couldn't shake off the feeling she was being watched, and she knew in her heart she wouldn't be getting any sleep that night.

* * *

 **A/N: HI this is my first story and i also wrote this very late and im tired so if this isn't very good, please tell me how i can improve! Also in case anyone's there won't be any bill pairings in this, except for MAYBE some mentions towards past bill/pyronica in future chapters, but no pairings like mabill or billdip [i don't like those pairings at all :/]... there might be grenda/mabel or mabificia and MAYBE candip, but i haven't exactly decided yet. anways, bill cipher will appear next chapter, and please R &R and tell me what you think! **


End file.
